hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Custom '62 Chevy
Description The Custom '62 Chevy was designed by Hot Wheels Designer Rob Matthes for the 2008 New Models Series. This great casting features a chrome pick-up bed with a small slot in it to hold a surfboard steady. Hot Wheels Collectors were blown away by Robs' design. The Custom '62 Chevy has become one of the most collected and sought after castings in 2008 and it's easy to see why. This truck ready for trip to The Beach! At the end of 2016, this casting was modified: it lost its loose surfboard and gained a sunroof in its roof. A broken surfboard is now cast into the bed. Versions The Custom '62 Chevy has come out in the following 1/64th scale versions: Gallery Image:Custom '62 Chevy - 5485cf.jpg|Red Custom '62 Chevy Image:Custom '62 Chevy Pickup - 5583df.jpg|Blue Custom '62 Chevy Image:Custom '62 Chevy - 5584cf.jpg|Black Custom '62 Chevy Image:Custom '62 Chevy.jpg|Dark Magenta Custom '62 Chevy Image:SDC10433.JPG|Monster Truck Custom '62 Chevy Image:62chevy2-th-hw-2011.jpg|'62 Custom Chevy PickUp T-Hunt 2011. Image:Custom_'62_chevy_005.JPG|2011 Treasure Hunts Image:Custom_'62_chevy_pick_up_005.JPG|2011 Treasure Hunts Image:Custom_'62_chevy_pick_up_009.JPG|2011 Treasure Hunts Image:A623r.jpg Image:Fhjgfd (4).jpg Image:62 chevy pick up.jpg|2008 New Models '62 Custom Chevy Image:Custom '62 Chevy.JPG|Custom '62 Chevy Image:Custom 62 Chevy - City 72 - 15 -2.jpg Image:Custom 62 Chevy - City 72 - 15 -1.jpg Camioneta hot wheels 1.jpg 2016-07-10_11.51.43.jpg|'Chevy 62 Holley Customs' 12743645_10209165200988656_139346997005530216_n.jpg|White Chevy Custom 62 12821422_10209345222769088_1828807126874555043_n.jpg|Chevy Custom 62 14657358_10211252165881474_1192409003003645543_n.jpg|Chevy Custom 62 15181702_10211754245553152_4237232075424697770_n.jpg|Chevy Custom 62 Custom62ChevyDifferences.jpg|Differences between both versions of the Custom '62 Chevy. 2017 Custom 62 Chevy Pickup_White Surf's Up .jpg|2017 Custom 62 Chevy Pickup_White Surf's Up 2017-10-03 15.26.28.jpg|Custom '62 Chevy Pick Up (bumper and sunroof variation) from Pariah Customs 2017-01-02 11.11.42.jpg|Custom 2-tone '62 (metal base/surf board bed) from Pariah Customs 2017-05-31 10.18.08.jpg|Custom '62 Chevy (yellow glass/surf board bed) from Pariah Customs 30590693_223260221756457_8422955630855192576_n.jpg Custom '62 Chevy. Shop Trucks. Side.JPG Custom '62 Chevy Pickup.JPG Custom '62 Chevy Pickup. Front.JPG CC0021.JPG|2018 1671.JPG|2009 '62 Chevy - X1979 Card.jpg|'62 Chevy '62 Chevy - X1979 Loose.jpg|'62 Chevy GBC13 Card.jpg Custom 62 Chevy Pickup. Blue. 2019.JPG Cust 62 Chevy Pickup (Gre) Surfs U 1 - 17 Cx.jpg|Cust 62 Chevy Pickup (G) Surfs U 1 - 17 Cx Cust 62 Chevy Pickup (Whi) Surfs U 1 - 17 Cx.jpg|Cust 62 Chevy Pickup (W) Surfs U 1 - 17 Cx 33rd Hot Wheels Collectors Convention Custom '62 Chevy left.jpg 33rd Hot Wheels Collectors Convention Custom '62 Chevy back.jpg HW CUSTOM 62 CHEVY Hot trucks RED.jpg|CUSTOM 62 CHEVY Hot trucks 2019 External Links HW Flames 5-Pack: CUSTOM ’62 CHEVY TRUCK Category:Pickup Truck Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2008 New Models Category:Rob Matthes Designs Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Hot Wheels Delivery Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:American Cars Category:Pop Culture Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Treasure Hunts Series Category:2011 Treasure Hunts Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Chevrolet Trucks Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Rebel Rides Series Category:HW Showroom Hot Trucks Series Category:HW City Surf Patrol Series Category:Surf's Up Series Category:Heat Fleet Series Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:HW Flames Series Category:Car Culture Category:2018 Car Culture Series Category:1960s Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Surf Board Vehicles Category:1:64 Category:Hot Wheels Boulevard Category:2020 Hot Wheels